Run
by shirogane-hitsugaya
Summary: another day with Neuro and mystery. it is made to be like an episode in anime. suck at summary. a simple case i think of myself. lol


I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro...

**BOLD-** for something that is typed on a computer/ text messages

_ITALICS- _thoughts

Underlined- songs

--------------------------------------------------

Yako gobbled up the sandwiches she had just bought from a shop.

"Yako... You REALLY like to eat don't you?" her friend commented while staring at Yako's huge bag filled with all kinds of sandwiches.

"Em... The sandwiches from that shop is the best..." Yako explained while she continued eating happily. Suddenly, her phone beeps. She read the text message she had just receives.

"Yako, who's that?" her friend ask curiously when she saw Yako's terrified expression.

Yako snapped her phone shut and ran away. "Gotta run... See you!!!"

"See you..." her friend stood there all by her self on the busy street. _Sigh... Since Yako became the famous Schoolgirl Detective, she became so occupied. And started to act really weirdly... sigh... and this is the first time i see her do anything faster than she eats... She ran almost as fast as the wind..._

-----

Opening song- Dirty

Title of the episode- Run

A small doodle of Yako's friend picking up some sandwiches Yako had dropped while she ran. With a "..." speech bubble.

-----

_DAMN !!!!! I can't even have a break for an hour or so... It's a good thing i got Akane-chan to warn me before Neuro start to threaten me again... _Yako recalled the text message she just received from Akane a few minutes or few seconds ago.

---

**From- Akane,**

**Yako, come to the office now. Neuro just smell some fresh mystery. He's still working on the details. Come before he threaten you to...**

**---**

She ran up the stairs two-by-two and stopped in front of the office door to catch her breathe.

"Man, you're noisy... Just come in already." Godai opened the door with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thanks, Godai-san..." She went in just to get my head glued against the wall with some creepy hands WAY out of this world.

"You came just in time. I just got a scent of one delicious mystery out there. You're coming with me, servant number 1" Neuro released his hands from her head and head out of the office. Yako tagged along behind him.

"And they left me all alone again..." Godai complained. He heard some whipping sound. He turned around to see Akane whipping her hair around in annoyance. "Fine... He left US all alone again. And I have to eat the dog food again."

Akane pointed towards a huge bag. Yako left it there unconsciously. Godai looked in it hopefully to find some food in there. but there are nothing inside. "Both of them are so CRUEL!!!!!"

---

"You two are here again..." Sasazuka said when he saw Neuro and Yako.

"Ahahaha... We coincidently passed by this place..." Yako tried to explain. Yako felt Neuro's fingers digging into her skull. "So... What's the situation here?" Neuro asked ever so politely.

"An athlete who is suspected to have overdosage of drug to increase his speed..." Sasazuka said as he stared at the corpse on the field.

"Neuro, I don't think there's a mystery here." Yako whispered to Neuro. Neuro glared at here, "Never have doubt on the person who had consumed all the mystery in the other world..."

"Neuro..."

"Hmmm...Let's see what do we have here..." Neuro spit out something which looks like eyeballs. It started to move around the crime scene as Neuro collected some necesary informations. "I see."

"What is it, Neuro?"

"The mystery is at the tip of my toungue."

---

Ishigaki yelled at some of the athletes, "This case is closed!!! You guys can continue with your daily routines!!!"

The athletes whispered at each other. Yako thought to herself, _Who would want to train since there is a corpse here minutes ago?_

"WAIT!!!"

Everyone turned around and stared at Neuro. "My sensei said this case is not just mere overdosage, and she had solved the case already!!!"

_Damn...He's doing it again..._Yako complained to herself.

"So... Sensei, who's the person behind this case?" Neuro took control over Yako's hand and made her point at the waterboy at the corner of the field.

"What?! Me? That's impossible." the waterboy denied.

"So what have you got in your water over there? Do I need to ask the police to run some test on it?" Neuro asked.

Ishigaki and Sasazuka stared in awe. The waterboy was giggling eerily to himself as he started to transform into a cheetah like creature.

_This guy has crossed the line..._Yako thought.

"Hahaha... I admit it. There are some strong drugs in it. I know you willfind out sooner or later..."

"Why must you kill the athlete?" Yakoasked desperately.

"Heh...Why? What if you trained hard for the past 10 years just to take part in this world class relay event and all it takes to deatroy all my hard work was this person who is somehow related to the main sponsor's company. Although he can't run as fast, I was forced to become the waterboy...What a waste."

"So, you're the one who murdered this guy. I'll arrest you on the charge of murder." Sasazuka motioned some police to arrest the waterboy.

But the waterboy soon started running. His speed was faster than any human are capable of. "Hehe!!! Try to Catch me if you can!!!"

Sasazuka fired a few shots at him but he managed to dodge it. "He's too fast!"

"Neuro.." Yako looked at Neuro with a worried look. Neuro was as calm as ever. Then his face started to change into some kind of bird-like animal, " 777 Tools of Hell, The Evil Hands from Below!!! "

"Don't try to run from me. This mystery is mine."

Hands appeared from the ground and grasped at the waterboy. "Let go!!! I'm destined to run!!! No human can stop me!"

"Too bad I'm not a human...Itadakimasu.." Neuro opened his mouth and swallowed him.

---

"Gochisousama" Neuro smiled as he wiped his mouth. "Not really juicy."

"Neuro..." Yako's eyes soften.

Suddenly, what seems to be visible for human eyes were the waterboy suddenly collapsed. The police who were chasing behind him all the while got to arrest the unconscious man who had just recovered to his actual human form.

---

Closing song- Kodoku no Hikari

---

**A short scene of what happen in the office when Neuro and Yako are not around.**

The pizza buy rang the bell. "Delivery!" He opened the door to find a knife pressed gently on his neck.

"Leave it here without me paying for it OR you die immediately." Godai threaten the boy. The boy left the pizza at the door and ran away screaming and crying. Godai smirked, "Sweet!"

"Akane... That was a great plan!!!" Godai praised Akane.

Akane typed something on the computer..

**WINK. **

**----------------------------------------**

The end.

Hope you like it. I can except any flames and comments...

A stupid story and a stupid case-

**BY-** shirogane-hitsugaya


End file.
